1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module including multiple solar cells and output interconnections through which electric power is outputted from the multiple solar cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expectation is placed on the solar cell as a new energy source because the solar cell converts clean, inexhaustibly-supplied sunlight directly into electricity.
Such a solar cell outputs electric power of only several watts. For this reason, as an electric power source for a house, a building, or the like, multiple solar cells are used as being included in a module. The multiple solar cells are sealed in a sealing body between a light-receiving-surface-side protection member and a back-surface-side protection member.
The solar cell module includes output interconnections through which electric power is outputted from the multiple solar cells. The output interconnections are passed straight through the sealing body to a drawing-out opening part provided in the back-surface-side protection member, and are drawn out from the drawing-out opening part to the outside of the solar cell module. See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 5-82820, for example.